


Unwinding

by MaeveBran



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-12
Updated: 2007-03-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tough patrol Angel and Faith unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwinding

**Author's Note:**

> Ten Years of Buffy ficathon, prompt "Angel and Faith post 'Not Fade Away'. Unwinding and stretching out."

Angel lay stretched out on the bed, not that he had much choice as his hands and feet were cuffed to the bed, waiting for Faith. She was in a dark mood and Angel was willing to try just about anything to try to ease the pain. They had lost another young slayer on patrol that night.

They had lost so many in the three years since Buffy, Spike, and the others had sealed the Sunnydale Hellmouth. The majority had been lost in the final battle with the Circle of the Black Thorn. Buffy, Spike, Wesley, Gunn, Robin, Kennedy, and at least a dozen other slayers Angel didn't know the names of but he felt the stab of each of their deaths. After the dust cleared and it was clear that the side of the right had won, Faith invited Angel to Cleveland. Angel had come to continue the good fight. Over the last two years he and Faith grown closer than they had ever been since they bore the shared responsibility for the multitudes of underage slayers. They had shared much, including that magical mystery tour of Angel's darkest moments, so it was only natural that they would get together.

Angel had no complaints, even if Faith tended towards bondage on occasion. He had played his share of dominance games and knew that when you felt the world spinning out of control that sometimes you had to control what you could.


End file.
